El Despertar: Rayo de Sol
by Reinadark
Summary: Continuacion deL libro "AMANECER"¿Que pasara ahora que los Vulturi han vuelto para matar a Nessie? ¿Qué es lo que quieren conseguir de Nessie? Después de algunos años de felicidad absoluta, y como un sueño hermoso todo se derru
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio...**

Todo se consumía. Todo acababa como debió haber sido siempre. Esta vez estaba más preparada q nunca, pero ellos también lo estaban.

En esta ocasión no veíamos luz alguna de escape y me alegraba de una única cosa, q moriría con él amor de mi vida: Edward.  
>Aunque nuestro amor abarcaba más allá de la mortalidad, sabía que él y yo estaríamos juntos siempre e incluso después de nuestra próxima muerte...<p>

¡Mi hija!.. Al menos tenía el consuelo que podría seguir viviendo, al igual que mi fiel amigo Jacob. No me preocuparía por ellos, porque ya deberían de estar muy lejos de esta masacre.

Tres vampiros saltaron hacia Edward, él se zafó de uno de ellos y contraatacó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras yo peleaba por salvar la vida de uno cuantos de mis amigos.

Pero era el Fin.

Observé por primera vez miedo en la cara inexpresiva de mi esposo y los dos solo tuvimos algunos segundos para despedirnos solo con nuestras respectivas miradas. Yo podría pasarme un siglo sin apartarme de su mirada, siempre parecía que ambos hablábamos y transmitíamos todo lo que sentíamos con solo una mirada.

Me distraje y luego sentí dolor proveniente de diferentes partes de mi cuerpo y era algo extraño para un vampiro, pero ya estábamos más que muertos...

**Capítulo 1: Felicidad **

Observaba el lugar donde mi hija había desaparecido y quería aun quedarme allí hasta su regreso. No podía creer que Renesmee hubiera crecido demasiado en estos últimos años y que quisiera tener un poco de privacidad. Creo que yo alguna vez también quise estar sola y la mejor opción fue que Renesmee se fuera a pasar algunas vacaciones con mi padre Charlie.  
>Mi comportamiento de estatua y de madre preocupada por su única hija no era tan bueno.<br>Tenía planeado seguir así todo un mes si por mí fuera ya que era sencillo para un vampiro, pero para Edward no le gustaba esa clase de comportamiento.

- Sra. Cullen- susurro en mi oído y yo aun no podía creer que sintiera corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo de vampiro - No se preocupe tanto, ella estará bien.

-Lo se - suspire llenando mis pulmones con aire innecesario - Lo que pasa es que... ya sabes es difícil dejarla ir. Eso es todo

-Solo serán algunos días - prometió Edward abrazándome para consolarme  
>- Si es verdad - coincidí con él mientras daba la media vuelta para observarlo<p>

Aun era tan guapo, la inmortalidad era sencilla con él a mi lado. Lo amaba tanto y lo seguiría haciendo.

-¿Que piensas? - pregunto curioso  
>Levante ambos hombros para restarle importancia a mis pensamientos<br>- solo te diré que será mejor que lo leas por ti mismo - dije sin rodeos

Deje de abrazarlo y apreté un poco los diente para poder concentrarme. Aunque ya no era tan difícil. Me concentre y con un poco de esfuerzo empuje la pequeña tela elástica que cubría mi mente, hasta mantenerla lejos de mí.  
>Pensé en todos aquellos recuerdos que quería que el viera y pase una y otra vez las veces que siempre le decía: te amo.<br>Lo mire para ver su expresión y estaba fascinando como todas aquellas veces que hacía lo mismo. Me beso y me perdí en su beso tan maravillosamente delicioso. No me cansaba en pasar mi punta de la lengua por su labio que sabia deliciosamente.

-Guao- expreso Edward apartándose, estaba muy feliz por su descubrimiento  
>Yo me moleste por su repentina acción<br>Él me sonrió

- Bella, amor mío no te molestes conmigo - dijo de forma de disculpa  
>Lo mire aun sin comprender como sabia que estaba enojada. Ya que siendo vampiro era difícil saber como se sentía el otro.<br>- Tienes razón... es difícil saber como se sienten los otros pero recuerda que yo leo la mente - argumento Edward riéndose - Bella no te haz dado cuenta que tu escudo no te cubrió cundo te distraje

Volvió a sonreírme

Era cierto, esta vez mi escudo había quedado donde lo había dejado y no revoto como las otras veces en las cuales Edward me distraía con un beso.

-Vaya - expresé con asombro - Es cierto  
>-Creo que así será más fácil entenderte- comento con entusiasmo<br>- Ni lo sueñes- dije y volví a concentrarme en mi escudo para protegerme de los intrusos como mi esposo  
>Lo logre sin mayor esfuerzo poner mi escudo a su lugar de siempre.<p>

Él simplemente torció su sonrisa y me volvió a abrazar.  
>- No importa en realidad - dijo muy cerca de mi oído- te conozco lo suficiente<br>-Eso espero - respondí  
>- OK!- dijo una pequeña voz detrás de nosotros y ambos sabíamos de quien se trataba - Mírate- señalo con espanto mi atuendo de pantalones desgastados y mi blusa de tirantes - Esto no puede ser posible, tienes todo un cuarto lleno de ropa y tu usas lo más horrible que encuentras.<p>

- Alice... me gusta mi atuendo- le asegure

- Si me doy cuenta - cruzo sus pequeños brazos indignada  
>-Prometo que usare toda la ropa después - suspire<br>- Llevas diciendo eso mismo desde hace 6 años y la ropa sigue allí esperándote - me acuso enojada  
>-Alice...- protestó Edward<p>

-¡SI, si!..Ya sé, ya se. - se fue de allí sin decir ni una sola palabra

En realidad me daba un poco de pánico toda esa ropa que se encontraba en mi armario.

- A mí me gusta cómo te vistes - dijo Edward pasando sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo por todo mi cuerpo con toda lentitud, lo cual me hizo sentir una sensación de que mis mejillas se sonrojaban lo cual ya nunca lo habían hecho.

Pero mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por una vocecita lejana.

-Eso es porque estas ciego de amor y no sabes nada sobre la moda - Alice le contesto a Edward desde la sala

Edward solo sonrió ante su pelea con su hermana

-Sabes Alice... a veces eres un pequeño mostrito, ¿ya te lo había dicho? - susurro mi esposo divertido  
>- Si, ya lo sabía- Alice respondió riéndose desde la otra habitación de abajo.<p>

-Ven - Edward estiro su brazo- Vamos a cazar  
>- En realidad no tengo ganas Edward - dije un poco melancólica - pero... prefiero ir a nuestra cabaña. Solos<p>

El tomo mi mano y salimos directos a nuestra cabaña. Donde todo era un sueño y no la realidad.  
>Mi felicidad era completa y me daba miedo que algún día alguien viniera a quitármela.<br>Por el momento solo pensaría en Edward y mi hija.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Nessie

**Narrado por Renesmee**

- ¡Por favor! - suplique por enésima vez  
>- Esta Bien, Esta Bien - Dijo Jacob vencido y mirándome de la misma forma de siempre<br>-¡Yupi! - expresé saltando de alegría - Vamos- lo motive para que fuera conmigo, pero como no reacciono lo tome de una mano y lo arrastre hasta el acantilado.

-Si tus padres supieran esto ellos...

-Si, si... ellos te matarían - interrumpí para terminar su cantaleta de siempre con aburrimiento  
>-Creo que la palabra "Matar" ya no ocasiona el mismo efecto, la cambiare por Torturar y luego me mataran - recito mirando la profundidad del acantilado.<p>

Suspire demasiado fuerte como para llamar su atención, a veces me desesperaba su sobreprotección

-¿que sucede? - pregunto levantando una ceja  
>-Nada- respondí, pero no pude callar- Es que... a veces eres tan sobre protector como mis padres y eso me volverá loca algún día.<p>

-Bueno tienes un poco de razón sobre la sobreprotección - dijo esquivando mi mirada  
>-¿Un poco?- me cruce de manos y mi expresión fue sarcástica<br>-Esta bien, Esta bien - Levanto ambas manos como si tratara de poner una barrera, en realidad él solo hacia aquello cuando sentía que se avecinaba una pelea y quería pararla antes de que fuera más fuerte: quería paz -Pero sabes que te queremos demasiado

-Si, lo se...

Jake volvió a mirar el acantilado

-Ya viste la distancia - señalo hacia abajo y yo baje la mirada, pero no me dio vértigo simplemente volví a ver a Jacob con cara seria

-Si...ya miré- le asegure - Ahora me dejarías saltar

-Es muy alto - dudo - La verdad no lo se...  
>-¡JAKE! - le grite su nombre y eso lo perturbó un poco y agregue - Mamá salto este mismo acantilado, ¿Porque yo no puedo hacerlo?- le recrimine a Jacob<br>-Tienes razón - concedió conmigo y luego contraatacó- Pero ella casi muere en el intento, si no hubiera sido porque...

- La salvaste - Termine la frase desesperada- Pero ella era humana en ese entonces, joven y no había nadie con ella en ese momento- él analizo cada palabra, para saber a donde quería llegar mi punto - Si yo saltó, será más seguro porque soy medio vampiro - argumente sin ver cambio alguno en la cara de Jacob y proseguí - Además tengo al mejor nadador a mi lado y sé que no dejarías que ahogara.

Él suspiro, estaba lidiando mucho consigo mismo. Estos últimos días no había sido fácil convencerlo que quería vivir con el abuelo Charlie, pero lo convencí para luego el me ayudara a convencer a mis padres y lo había conseguido ya que me quedaría con el abuelo Charlie un mes entero.  
>Necesitaba un poco de privacidad después de todo ya era mayor. Además en una casa de vampiros no tienes privacidad y más cuando tus padres están alertas las 24hrs del día e incluso cuando duermes están vigilándote.<p>

-Ok! - dijo amargadamente y luego yo lo abrace fuerte - Tienes que saltar una buena distancia para que no vayas a caer sobre las rocas... ¿entendiste?

-Claro- me sote de sus brazos y agregue- ¿saltaras después de mi?

-Si- respondió- Vamos que se hará de noche

-Bien- suspire y tome mucho aire para relajarme

Corrí hacia atrás para luego saltar en la última roca gris del gran acantilado, el aire me rozo en todas partes, caí con gran estruendo en la agua y me esforcé por salir a la superficie lo cual logre sin esfuerzo alguno.

Nade hasta la orilla. No me di cuenta que ya estaba muy cerca de la playa, hasta que lo vi. Era un chico sin ninguna duda, pero se veía exactamente como un vampiro. Reconocería a cualquier vampiro con solo mirarlo, después de todo yo había nacido rodeada de ellos.  
>Me congele en la orilla de la playa, él solo me observaba, su pelo era largo hasta su barbilla y de color negro oscuro, sus ojos amarillos como el ámbar y calculando su edad en que se convirtió en un vampiro era de 20 años. No dijo nada, no sonrió, solo me miro.<p>

-Nessie - Me llamo Jacob saliendo del agua y situándose a mi lado.

Lo único que hice fue mirarlo para levantar mi mano derecha y señalar el punto exacto donde se había encontrado el vampiro. Porque cuando volví a ver él ya se había ido.

Jacob fue hasta donde le indique y supo que era verdad después de todo él era un hombre lobo. Me tomo del brazo y fue directo donde se encontraba la manada y conto sobre la visita de un vampiro inesperado. Se pusieron a trabajar y Jacob me llevo a casa de mi abuelito Charlie.

-Creo que sería mejor que te llevara a casa de tus padres - dijo preocupado cuando estaba yo en la entrada de la casa de mi abuelo  
>-Olvídalo - rechace lo que me había propuesto- estaré bien, además sus ojos eran ámbar, si fuera un vampiro malo serian Rojo y créeme conocimos a muchos que ni con los ojos rojos son malos.<p>

-Estaba bien, pero no salgas y ten tu celular prendido - me indico  
>-Muy bien órdenes recibidas - respondí actuando como un soldado<br>-Hablo enserio Nessie - reprocho mi broma  
>-Lo sé Jacob - dije seria - No te preocupes, ¿ok? - le toque con ambas manos su cara y el solo cerro sus ajos a mi toque- Todo estará bien- insistí y me aparte de él- Por favor no le digas nada a mi familia<p>

El solo cabeceo dudando sobre mi petición.  
>- No les diré nada - prometió y así se perdió de la vista.<p>

Amaba tanto a mi Jacob. Porque él era solo mío. Era mi Jacob...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Casi normal**

Narrado por Renesmee

Estaba tan absorta en mis propios pensamientos que no podía pensar en la posible amenaza de ese vampiro desconocido.

Siempre soñé con ser normal. Mi madre solía siempre decir que yo era especial, lo recuerdo muy bien. Tengo muchos recuerdos en mi cabeza: la primera vez que vi a mi madre, la segunda vez que volví a verla como vampira, cuando vi a Jacob, a mi tía Rose limpiándome de toda aquella sangre y dándome de comer, a mi padre cuando me cargo por primera vez y vi su rostro perfecto, a todos los demás miembros de mi familia e inclusive a todos aquellos vampiros que habían venido a protegerme de los Vulturi. Todos se habían ganado un gran espacio no solo en mi corazón sino también en mi cajón de recuerdos.

Recuerdo a Zafrira enseñándome unos hermosos paisajes de su selva y... algo que nuca podre olvidar el momento decisivo del ataque de los Vulturi contra todos mis seres queridos. Era pequeña pero había entendido muchas cosas y ahora había madurado lo suficiente como para estar por mi propia cuenta, aunque eso le destrozara el corazón a mi madre.

Quería demostrarles a todos que podía vivir por mi cuenta y también quería demostrármelo a mí misma. Tenía tantas ilusiones de ir a una escuela, se que ya no aparentaba los dieciocho, pero podría ir a una buena universidad. Tratar de tener amigos normales y ser lo más normal que pudiera en esas circunstancias.

Mi niñez había sido extremadamente rápida como muchos de mis seres queridos había contado, pero en realidad yo no la extrañe porque siempre estaba más adelante de todos: Había empezado a leer cuando apenas tenía unos meses de vida, entendía muy bien la música clásica, los libros más complicados del abuelo Carlisle los aprendí y entendí de memoria. Sabía mucho... mi padre me había enseñado a tocar el piano y después de unos meses lo supere con creses, mi tía Rose me enseño mecánica para arreglar los autos yo lo tome como un juego pero posteriormente lo aprendí y aplique en un coche de papá, Alice me enseño bastante sobre la moda, mi abuela Esme sobre cómo hacer de comer y decorar, Emmett como luchar y bromear, Jasper me relato muchas historias y pude saber que los vampiros eran en algunos casos malos...debatíamos mucho al respecto. Todos ellos me inculcaron muchas cualidades, pero pasó un poco el tiempo y luego me di cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que quise ir con el abuelo Charlie para pasar un tiempo conmigo misma y analizar que tenía que hacer. Claro mi padre sabe exactamente porque estoy aquí y no con ellos, él siempre se le hace sencillo leerme la mente.

No me molesta, simplemente es un poco incomodo que tu padre sepa lo que piensas.

Pero supe enseguida que todos aquellos que me amaban, eran muy sobre protectores.

Estando en la casa del abuelo Charlie me di cuenta que era muy silenciosa.

Recostada en la cama tan placenteramente suave, recordé que esa habitación también había sido de mi madre hacia más de seis años.

Observe el techo con detenimiento. Recordé a ese vampiro de la playa y me pregunte porque había huido. Tal vez era verdad que era peligroso como decía Jacob.  
>Jacob siempre tenía la razón después de todo él era mayor que yo.<p>

Me pare de la cama y mire por la ventana hacia el bosque.  
>Suspire al pensar en Jacob.<p>

¿A caso nunca me pediría que fuera su novia? escudriñe la oscuridad del bosque y volví a pensar que tal vez yo tendría que dar el primer paso.  
>De pronto escuche algunos pasos provenientes de las escaleras y mi corazón dio golpes acelerados quise ser parte la pared para desaparecer.<p>

-Nessie - expreso una voz detrás de puerta y luego toco con los nudillos - Estas allí nena

Me relaje, al conocer que era mi abuelito Charlie

Salí directo a la puerta para abrirle y le sonreí mientras lo abrazaba.

- Hola nena - me abrazo fuerte como solía hacerlo desde que yo estaba pequeña - ¿cómo te sientes en este primer día en casa de tu abuelo?

Charlie no le gustaba usar mucho la palabra abuelo, pero como fue pasando el tiempo se acostumbro a que yo fuera su nieta y le agrado la palabra.

- Súper - dije soltándome de su abrazo para mirarlo.

Había unas cuantas arrugas en su cara y cansancio por seguir trabajando de jefe de policía.  
>Charlie era muy sencillo y nada entrometido. Además nunca quiso saber que mis padres eran vampiros, la única verdad que ya conocía era que yo era realmente su nieta. Mi madre le había contado que yo era realmente su hija y no alguien adoptada. Charlie nunca supo cómo era posible, pero no le cuestiono más y solo lo dio por hecho.<p>

- Bueno... - se quedo sin habla. Mi abuelito no era de muchas palabras y simplemente dijo - ¿quieres cenar en el restaurante?

Negué con la cabeza. Aunque yo podía consumir comida humana aun no me gustaba del todo.

-Muy bien - miro alrededor y continuo - Creo que sería mejor que le hablaras a tu madre. Ya sabes Bella suele preocuparse...

-Sip - respondí inmediato tomando el teléfono - Lo hare ahora mismo

El abuelo me guiño un ojo y salió directo a la cocina para prepararse una comida congelada.

Cuando el abuelo Charlie cerró la puerta me dispuse a marcar el celular de mi madre.

Estaba llamando y luego la oí:

- Renesmee - sonó su voz de campanillas con tono de alegría - Hija, ¿como estas?

- Genial - exprese con naturalidad - ¿cómo están todos allá?

-Extrañándote - respondió exhalando aire - Sabes él que no estés aquí nos perturba un poco en especial a Alice, que trata de volver a vestirme como solía a hacerlo cuando tu a un no nacías. Quiere un nuevo modelo y creo que quiere que sea yo.

Me reí fuertemente. Sabía perfectamente que mi madre no le gustaba usar ropa de diseñador.

- Te extraño hija - dijo con melancolía y eso me rompía el corazón

- Lo sé...- dude por unos minutos y luego agregue - Mamá no crees que estas exagerando

- No

-Pues te vi esta mañana...

-Lo sé, Lo sé - concordó conmigo

Mientras hablaba con ella veía atreves de la ventana. Estaba tan oscuro, la luna apenas brillaba.  
>De pronto allí estaba de nuevo, aquel chico vampiro. Me quede pasmada mirándolo.<p>

-¿Renesmee? - me llamo mi madre detrás de la bocina del teléfono - Hija... ¿hola... estas allí?

Ese vampiro vino directo hacia mí. Y yo no grite, no dije nada simplemente me quede congelada. Cuando lo vi llegar hasta mi ventana y entrar por allí, fue cuando empecé a reaccionar. Simplemente di varios pasos atrás, hasta que toque la puerta con la espalda.

Me sentí acorralada.

-¡Hija! - grito mi madre  
>Y luego escuche la voz de mi padre por el teléfono<p>

-Nessie... Responde!

Ese vampiro me hizo una seña con la mano diciendo que colgara.

-Si, si aquí estoy- le respondí a mis padres por el teléfono  
>-¿que paso, porque no contestabas? - me cuestiono mi padre<p>

-Es que me distraje con algo tonto - le conteste con voz seria e inusual

-Te oigo rara... ¿qué pasa Nessie?  
>-Nada, nada - mire aquel individuo que estaba enfrente de mí - Solo tengo sueño<br>-Muy bien... entonces mañana te hablaremos - prometió mi padre - Te paso a Bella  
>-Ok!<br>-Hija... ¿estás bien?- sonaba muy preocupada y vaya que tenía razones para estarlo  
>-Si... solo quiero ir a dormir. Eso es todo.<br>-Entonces te dejo para que descanses pequeña. Buenas noches

Dicho esto Bella colgó el teléfono y yo me quede con un hueco en mi estomago por el terror que tenia.

El vampiro seguía allí mirándome y yo no me moví solo baje el teléfono dándole a entender que ya había terminado de hablar.

- ¿Quién eres? - le cuestione con voz baja

Aquel vampiro solo paseo la mirada por toda la habitación.

- Me llamo Richard - respondió con voz dulce

Eso me hizo sentir más nerviosa

- Entiendo que estés nerviosa - dijo acercándose más a mi - Pero no temas yo no te hare daño. Necesito platicar contigo algunos puntos que te interesan.

- ¿cómo cuales? - levante ambas cejas

- Como tu próxima destrucción...

Me quede pasmada. Me quede sin habla. No podía moverme. Sentí de pronto mucho miedo. Quiera a mis padres. Quería a mi Jacob cerca. Quería salir huyendo de las palabras de aquel vampiro misterioso. No quería escucharlo. No quería saber nada sobre mi próxima muerte...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Richard**

Narrado por Renesmee

Camine directo hacia mi cama, para poder sentarme y no caer desmayada en cualquier momento. Trate de tranquilizarme

Aquel vampiro llamado Richard me igualo sentándose a mi lado.  
>Nos quedamos callados por algunos minutos, tal vez quería que yo empezara a preguntar o solo me estaba dando un respiro para que lo procesara.<p>

Por un momento me sentí a salvo con él.

Observe mis pies.

- ¿Por que? - susurre aun con mi cabeza baja

Él simplemente respondió sin más rodeos.

- No lo sé - dijo sinceramente

- Entonces... ¿Dime lo que sabes? - aun mi voz sonaba como un susurro y no me atrevía a mirar nada mas que no fuera el suelo ó mis pies.

Richard se dirigió hacia la ventana para sentarse en la orilla. Tenía ambos pies arriba de la ventana.

- Simplemente sé, que todo un grupo de vampiros se dirigen hacia Forks - anuncio de forma casual

-¿cómo lo sabes? - le dije levantando la cara por la curiosidad

Aquel vampiro simplemente levanto ambos hombros restándole así importancia a lo que iba a decir a continuación:

-Yo cazaba, cuando los vi. - respondió así de simple- Y luego me uní a ellos

- No les preguntaste porque se dirigían así aquí - sugerí

-No..., pero créeme ellos ya llegaron ó por lo menos están en las afueras de Forks - argumento

Entre cerré los ojos para cuestionare otra pregunta fundamental.

-¿Por que vienes a decírmelo a mí? - me puse ambas manos sobre mi pecho para que así viera que era absurdo él porque venía a advertirme

- Bueno, porque oí como decían tu nombre... tú te llamas Renesmee - No me estaba preguntando simplemente estaba seguro de que era efectivamente Renesmee.

Asentí con la cabeza de forma positiva

Se acomodo un poco el pelo negro que caía sobre sus pómulos.

-¿Ellos quieren matarme? - le distraje por mi pregunta y volvió a dejar caer su pelo

-No lo creo - dudo por un momento y luego agrego - Más bien yo diría que vienen ayudarte. Pero es un poco confuso...

- Vienen a ayudarme... - susurre para mí misma - ¿de qué?

-Esa es la pregunta correcta - me señalo con un dedo y volvió a levantarse

-Tu no lo sabes - ladee la cabeza a mi lado derecho con curiosidad

- No... - dijo mirándose en mi espejo - Pero me gustaría saberlo

- Y... ¿por que no me hablaste en la playa?- lo observa mientras él seguía curioseando en mi tocador.

Me miro con una expresión divertida en su rostro mientras tenía en una de sus manos una pulsera de platico que me pertenecía.

- Por el chico que estaba a tu lado - y puntualizo con - Olía horrible, como a... perro apestoso. Así que me dije que no podía ser nada bueno y decidí no hablarte.

- ¡Es un hombre lobo!- me expresé un poco molesta - y se llama Jake

Tiro la pulsera en mi tocador sin mirar hacia atrás y a él simplemente no le importo mi tono de voz molesta.

-Como sea - prosiguió sin preguntarme porque me había molestado- Pero ellos me seguían hacia unos minutos.

Puse los ojos en blancos. ¿Cómo diablos había escapado de dos manadas?

- impresionante, ¿verdad? - soltó un risita divertida

- ¿como...

-¿cómo escape de ellos? - termino mi pregunta - En realidad fue sencillo, solo diré que no será una noche fácil para ellos.

-No los lastimaste... ¿o sí? - me preocupe tanto que me había parado de golpe de la cama

Richard me miro curioso por mi repentina necesidad de saber que todo estaba bien.

-Claro que no - dijo aun mirándome extrañado - Pero porque te preocupan tanto...

La última frase sabía muy bien que no iba dirigida para mí, sino se lo estaba preguntando en voz alta para él mismo.

Quise cambiar rápido de tema y pronto encontré otra pregunta para distraerlo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no se le olvidaría.

- Te alimentas de animales, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos eran ámbar como los miembros de mi familia y cuando hice esa pregunta se achicaron un poco.

-Si - respondió - Pero... ¿cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir muchos vampiros no saben porque los tengo de este color.

- Mis padres son vampiros al igual que toda mi familia que bebe solo sangre de animales.

-Oh - expreso sorprendido - Sabia que eras diferente

-¿cómo lo supiste?

-Por tu olor. - respondió describiéndome - Hueles diferente a los humanos y te protege tu parte vampiro. Tu olor es algo especial. Así fue como te encontré.

-Me encontraste por mi olor - abrí demasiado los ojos por la nueva información que venía de la boca de aquel vampiro

- Claro

-Pero no necesitas primero algo de mí para rastrearme

De pronto de sus pantalones ajustados saco un listón de color rojo. Trate de recordar cuando lo había perdido.

-¿Como lo conseguiste? - me acerque para ver más de cerca aquel listón

No recordaba ese listón en especial, pero hubo un tiempo que Alice me peinaba con listones. Y cada día era de diferente color. No recordaba cuando había perdido ese listón, pero estaba segura que había sido en ese lapso de locura de mi tía Alice. Ese listón había desaparecido hacia más de dos años.

-Espera - detuve cualquier explicación que fuera a darme - ¿Cómo es posible que no se ha desvanecido mi olor?

- Esa es otra de las preguntas que yo mismo me he hecho - respondió dándome el listón- Lo conseguí entre una de las tantas cosas que tienen aquellos vampiros para encontrarte.

Estaba viendo mi listón y pasando mis dedos por él cuando me quede congelada y lo mire.

-¿cómo dices? hay, hay... mas cosas mías en sus manos - tartamudeé por el miedo

-Así es. -me confirmo- Además... como les dije que yo te encontraría primero me permitieron tener el listón entre mis manos

- Entonces conoces a esos vampiros

Negó con la cabeza

-Simplemente me entro mucha curiosidad - dijo - Fueron tantas cosas - suspiro - El olor extraño, aquellos vampiros reunidos, la necesidad tremenda de encontrarte, todas aquellas cosas que tenían en su poder, el olor que no se desvanecía, y sobre todo la más importante de todas ellas y es por eso que ahora me encuentro aquí : Tu sangre... 

Y todo se volvió oscuro a mí alrededor...


End file.
